Fangy Kismet
by Heartland4life
Summary: terrible name... no idea where the story is heading... set immediately after series 3. lots of... everyone really. but mainly Erin and Vlad... this is a terrible summary, so please just read the story!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, guys.

Ummm… This is only my second Fan Fiction… well, technically my first… but I never continued the first one… ANYWAY, This story has no title because I couldn't think of a suitable one… any suggestions would be nice… as well as Ideas for the story because I have NO idea where this is heading at the moment, so bear with me… I just sort of started it on a rainy day when I was bored, so there really is nowhere for this to go at the moment! I would love some help with any original ideas! Thanks.

So… this story will be set immediately after the last episode of series 2.. as in immediately… so it starts exactly where they left off. As I said it was just a spur of the moment idea, so…

I do not own Young Dracula or any of it's characters. This story was just written for pure enjoyment… and because there wasn't really anything else to do… I hope you enjoy it!

Heartland4life.

"Vlad." Vladimir turned from his overjoyed father to face Jonno and Mina Van Helsing, "No biting?"

"No slaying?" Vlad questioned. It was more of an answer to Jonno's question; if you don't slay, we won't bite.

"…No fun!" The Count stated disapprovingly, growling as he did so. Vlad rolled his eyes slightly. He had been half expecting that. Turning, he glowered at his father.

"Dad, do you want the slayers to stop slaying or not?"

"Of course I do, Vladdy. I just don't think that this sort of a compromise is… well…" He eyed Jonno and Mina evilly, "…Fair."

"Dad, if we set up places for breathers to donate blood-"

Vlad was cut off by Bertrand,

"Do you really think that will work?"

"Yes, I do!"

"Not everyone will be _for_ this sort of thing, Vlad."

Vlad groaned, "Look. Erin and I were discussing it before…" he stopped, drifting off mid-sentence as if he had suddenly realised something.

"Discussing what?" The Count asked, eyeing him suspiciously. He'd switched off when Vlad had begun to argue with his tutor.

"Erin…" Vlad whispered as realisation dawned on his face. She had never seen Vampires at their worst; slaying their own kind while killing innocent bystanders in the process. Plus he'd, in a way, used her as a bargaining chip to get Sethius to co-operate. Vlad scanned the room, looking for her.

"Vlad…?" Bertrand asked, seeing the concentration and worry on his student's face.

Seeing what Erin had just seen would have shaken her. Vlad had to admit that even he felt a little traumatised. It was never reassuring to find that some vampires were this bloodthirsty and power-seeking. Eventually, Vlad spotted Erin, staring at the piles of ashes that lay on the ground of the throne room, her eyes glazed over slightly. Silently, he whooshed over to her.

"Erin…" Vlad said as he arrived, making her jump slightly.

Erin didn't reply. She just looked up at her boyfriend. In fact she wasn't even sure they were still together anymore… but right now she couldn't care less about their relationship status. She had just helped to intentionally stake a vampire…. An evil, manipulative one… But still, he was a vampire. She was now a true slayer. Ingrid's netball captain half-fang had been a complete accident… But this time the slaying had been planned thoroughly; every single, painstaking detail ironed out and every possible outcome accounted for.

"Vlad-" was all she managed to get out before the tears took over.

Vlad held her close for a few minutes while she calmed down enough to face the others. He heard a few groans of disapproval from his family at his public display of affection for the breather and they all zoomed off in a slight huff; no doubt off to plan some sort of celebratory feast after the night's events.

Finally Erin calmed down enough to pull her face up from Vlad's cool leather cape,

"How can your kind do that to each other?" She asked, wiping mascara from her puffy eyes. She was referring to the Sethius and his crazy beliefs.

Vlad sighed, releasing her from his grasp and putting his hands in the pockets of his cape, "I don't know… I guess that's why they locked him up in that stupid book for 200 years." He said, staring at what was left of the Predictum Impaver.

"Yeah, that would explain the mood…"

They laughed together in sync as they headed out towards the living room, or rather, the _dead room_.

"Renfeild!" The Count bellowed from his coffin. The encounter with Sethius had made him crave a good rest in peace, "RENFEILD!" he bellowed for a second time, putting his paper down.

Renfeild entered, puffed, "Yes, master?"

"Ahh, Renfeild. How are the preparations going?" The Count raised 'The Daily Fang' again, covering his face.

"Preparations, master?"

The Count rolled his eyes and replied in a huffed tone, "For my feast in celebration of our success!"

"Oh- those preparations!"

There was a long expectant silence.

"Well…"

"… I don't know…" Renfeild replied rather sheepishly.

The Count sighed in annoyance, not once looking at his servant, "Why, Renfeild?"

"Well, Master. I've been cleaning up the mess in your throne room after our 'bonfire'…"

There was another moments silence, Renfeild unsure of what his master wanted.

"Well… go and find out then!"

"Oh! Yes, Master… right." He turned and made an attempt to escape before any more orders were thrown at him. He failed miserably.

"Oh, Renfeild!"

"Yes master."

"Once you've finished vacuuming the throne room could you polish the floor and the thrones?"

Renfeild didn't answer; he closed the door as he walked out.

"Oh, and bring me a bottle of my finest blood!" The Count called after him.

"…Nag, nag, nag, nag, nag!" Renfeild replied in a hushed, sing-song whisper from outside The Count's bedroom door.

"I can hear that, you know." The Count retaliated, engrossed in on of the articles in the paper.

Renfeild's pace quickened with a small squeal. He always forgot the ways of vampires… especially their super sensitive hearing, which was number one on his list of major causes of unbearable pain.

"Renfeild, what are you…?" Vlad asked, startled, when Renfeild ran into him.

"Sorry, Master Vlad!" Renfeild shouted behind him. He wanted to get as far away from The Count as he could.

Vlad sighed, brushing himself off, before walking over to his father's room. He needed to talk to him about what had just happened,

"Dad?" Vlad said as he knocked lightly on the door. Judging by the way Renfeild was running off, The Count wouldn't be in a good mood.

"Dad?" He repeated, entering the room.

"Vladdy, my boy!" His father greeted momentarily looking up from his newspaper.

"Dad, I wanted to talk to you."

"Vlad, it is almost 9. I need my rest."

Vlad sighed. His father could really get on his nerves. He wanted to talk to him about what he'd said earlier to Jonno and Mina; who had now gone back to slayer HQ to cool off. They needed a truce. It was the only way their dwindling kind would survive.

"Dad, it's important." He said impatiently.

"No now, Vladimir." His father replied still not looking up from his paper, "Shouldn't you be at the school, anyway?"

Vlad stared at his father for a moment before turning and whooshing off to see if Erin was ready for school… but not before he had turned his father's newspaper to a pile of ash.

"VLADIMIR!" He heard his father shout as a small smile crept across his face.

As I said… HELP PLEASE! It would be much appreciated

What did you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What do we have first period, anyway?" Erin asked, fixing her tie. After all the years of having to wear one she still couldn't do it up; so she'd gotten Vlad to. He'd made it too tight; it was cutting off the circulation to her brain.

"Err…" Vlad replied as he located his timetable in his locker. He sighed, "… Great, history." He said sarcastically, before looking over at Erin, "What are you doing? I just did that up."

They were in the school corridor at Vlad's locker, collecting his things. They had already been to Erin's locker; which was closer to the Dracula's… sorry, "_The Count family's_" quarters.

"Do you keep forgetting that I can breathe or something, Vlad?"

Vlad smirked at her as she tried to undo the knot he had done up in frustration as his dad,

"Here, hold these." He handed his books over to Erin, who piled them on top of hers.

"… These things are an occupational health and safety hazard." Erin stated once Vlad had loosened it and she had handed back his books.

"So is having a bunch of vampires living in a school…"

"Yeah, well…" Erin sympathised, punching Vlad's arm, "At least they're controllable... most of the time."

Vlad looked sceptical. He really couldn't trust Ingrid and Bertrand any more. They had deserted him when he needed them… more than once.

"Erin!"

The couple deflated. It was Miss McCauley.

"Miss McCauley." Vlad sighed in greeting.

"Good morning, Vlad." Miss McCauley replied, before acknowledging Erin, "Erin, may I have a word?"

"Err… sure." Erin stole a look at Vlad. He took her books.

"I'll meet you in history."

"Ok." Erin replied, slightly reluctantly.

"In my office, please." Miss McCauley gestured down the hall.

Erin followed obediently into the small room, taking a seat opposite her head teacher in a comfortable, yet slightly awkward silence.

"Erin," She shuffled through some papers; obviously it was Erin's file, "I couldn't help but notice that you've been away for two whole weeks."

Erin attempted to say something, but Alex interrupted, "Now, I know school is a little hard when you're dyslexic, but there are people that can help you through that, Erin."

What had this got to do with her extremely minor case of Dyslexia?

"Miss McCauley, I thought The Count-," She corrected herself, "… _Mr _Count told you I was going to my uncle's for two weeks…" it was a lie; but she had to think fast.

"No, he didn't."

"Did Vlad?"

"…No…" Miss McCauley looked quizzical, "Strangely, all I could get from him was that he didn't know and he didn't care."

"Oh, it must have… slipped their minds." Erin said, rather wounded… Vlad must have been angry with her.

"Hmm… well-" Miss McCauley was interrupted conveniently by The Count, "Ahh, Mr Count. Erin, you may go to class. "

"Thank you, Miss." Erin attempted to squeeze past The Count but he was blocking the way. He was most defiantly there to discuss last night's 'bonfire' with Miss McCauley.

"Erin." He acknowledged.

"Mr Count." She put on a pleading face. He couldn't tell her the real reason she hadn't been at school for the last two weeks. Erin wished she was a vampire at that moment, then she could telepathically tell him to say that she had been at her uncle's and he had forgotten to mention it.

The Count eventually moved out of the way and Erin walked slowly down the quiet corridors to her history room.

Vlad raised his hand almost awkwardly.

"Yes, Vlad."

"Umm… could I ask why we are learning about vampires, Mr Smith." He said, looking at the blackboard.

Mr Smith rolled his eyes,

"As I said Vladimir; this unit is about myths and legends in folklore."

"Sorry, sir." This was just getting weird. First Bertrand had put him on extra vampire history lessons rather than training after the incident with Sethius, and now he was being forced to learn about his supposed absence of existence in school. He hit his head on the desk. What was this? Whatever it was it was bound to be about as untruthful as Ingrid… excellent.

At that moment Erin entered the class. Vlad's mood brightened.

"Erin, finally decided to join us, have you?"

Erin took no notice of Mr Smith's comment and took her seat next to Vlad, opening her workbook.

"Now, I want you to read this handout and answer the questions on the back of the sheet. It is pretty basic, so anything you don't get done now will be homework." Mr Smith said as he handed out the sheets of white paper.

Erin read the heading; _Vampire myths and legends_. She looked to Vlad, who had already begun to read the two-page handout.

"…Oh, wow." He stated, appalled.

"What?"

"They have _no _idea…" This was really quite hilarious.

"What have they done?"

"Okay… So apparently- I'm a legend- not that we didn't know that already…"

This comment only gained him another punch from Erin.

"And dad is the most fearsome and powerful vampire of all and… lives in a Castle in Transylvania… "He paused, reading on,

"Where he terrorises the local peasants… and their teddies…"

Erin smiled, remembering the story of Mr Cuddles the second.

"Until they come after him and his son with… an angry peasant mob…"

Erin turned to look at Becky; who was answering the first question.

"Oh, and he has one son and… he eats slayers for breakfast." At least it was half believable…

"Oh, great… very reassuring…"

Vlad put the handout down, "… If only it was true…" He said, facing Erin.

"Why?" In Erin's mind it was a good thing it was true… in a way.

"According to this, Sethius doesn't exist."

"If only…" Erin whispered loud enough only for Vlad's ears.

"Vlad! Would you please be quiet?"

"Sorry, Sir."

This didn't really bother Vlad. He could telepathically talk to Erin anyway, not that she could reply…

"_Bertrand would be disappointed…" _ Vlad broadcast into her mind making her jump slightly, _"We should show him this… maybe we could get a smile out of him…"_

Erin snorted quietly, gaining a look from Becky… and Mr Smith.

"Erin…" Mr Smith warned in an annoyed tone.

Erin looked back to her work and completed her questions in silence, with the odd input from Vladimir.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! Sorry about the wait. As i said i have been really busy, but i have got a few chapters typed up so hopefully i won't take as long now..._

_(Heartland4life)_

**Chapter 3**

The rest of the school day was boring and relentlous. The last class rostered on Vlad and Erin's timetables was sport. Thankfully it was in the gym today.

They were playing dodge-ball; which Vlad was notoriously good at. Erin had seen him whoosh more than once away from the ball as if it was a clove of garlic, not that Vlad actually noticed he was doing it. It was just his vampiric instincts kicking in.

Finally the last bell went and the class packed up the soft, yellow dodge-balls into the blue bags. Miraculously, Vlad was chosen to hold the blue nets while everyone crammed the balls inside. He wasn't too pleased with being this close to a slayer weapon, but at least he was in control of this one.

Erin smirked at the face he was trying so hard not to pull.

"What?" Vlad asked.

"It isn't working, Vlad."

Vlad sighed, every instinct inside him was telling him to follow the noble tradition of the Dracula's and run away; but he fought it and looked back at the bag.

They put the bag away and headed out to the lockers, where they were greeted by a tall, curly haired vampire. Vlad almost ran into him when he appeared suddenly at his locker.

"Oh, Bertrand." He was still on the top Vlad's 'Fangs at the Ready' list.

"Vlad." Bertrand paused, looking at him with a strange look in his eye.

Erin saw him run his tongue over his teeth. She slowly backed away.

"You wouldn't happen to have any fang-floss on you, would you?"

"Erm… No. Bertrand; you know I never carry that stuff with me, especially at school."

"Hmm… so," His voice brightened, "When are we going to begin your training again? We need to work on that selective-telepathy and mind-bending."

"Can we not talk about this here?" Vlad then telepathically told him to back off, just as a small group of breathers walked past. Vlad smiled awkwardly realising that his eyes must have changed colour.

"I'd keep an eye on her if I were you." Bertrand warned.

The tone in Bertrand's voice caused Vlad's eyes to blacken and his voice deepen, "Of course I do! I can't take my eyes off her with you around!"

"I was talking about your father."

"What has dad got to do with it?"

"He still doesn't like her."

"I hadn't noticed…" Erin put in, her hands in her pockets. She was still slightly uneasy around Bertrand, but that was to be expected with all that he had done, added to the fact that he was a 600 year old vampire and she was a breather _and _an ex-slayer.

All the school-children were gone now. That just left Miss McCauley to worry about. Hopefully this wouldn't go too far.

"He's never liked her…"

"She's a distraction, Vlad!"

Vlad's fangs lowered, "She wouldn't be if you would just back off and stop attempting to get rid of her! I have to constantly think of where she is and if _you_ are in my sight… in fact I have to take note of who is my sight _all_ the time these days because I don't know _who_ I can trust anymore!"

"Turn her then." Bertrand said maliciously.

Vlad looked furious. That last remark had caused his upper lip to curl with anger and his eyes to turn the deepest black Erin had ever seen them go. Bertrand had just called him a coward, and had crossed the already rapidly thinning line.

"Erin, leave." Vlad told her. He needed to deal with this now rather than later.

"No. You are not fighting in the school." She said as she touched his arm.

"Bertrand? Vlad? What's going on?" It was Ingrid.

"Nothing." Erin answered uncomfortably. Ingrid smirked.

"It's never 'nothing' with these two…" She looked from Bertrand to her brother. They still had their eyes firmly fixed on each other's, "Bertrand. Dad wants to see you."

"What for?" This was as much a surprise to Bertrand as it was to Ingrid. He and the Count hadn't spoken since before their encounter with Sethius. He took his eyes off his student.

"Something to do with the book, I think." She said before whooshing off.

_(Heartland4life)_

Bertrand hissed at Vlad before following in her footsteps.

Vlad sighed and rested his fore-head on his locker. He wasn't even sure he actually needed to go to his locker. Why did he even have one anyway? He punched it hard when the lock wouldn't budge, creating a huge dent.

Erin reached over him and easily undid the lock. Vlad growled, grabbing a bottle of soya blood labelled _'Tomato Juice'_ from the very back of the locker. If he didn't drink Soya blood when he was angry the occasional blood-lust he had would be intensified and uncontrollable.

They headed back up the stairs to the 'Count' quarters together in silence; brewing over what had just happened.

_(Hearland4life)_

_whatddya think?_

_Don't forget to post ideas! i think i may need some later. maybe not huge plot lines, but little situations i could add in._

Thanks for reading XD

_3 Heartland4life_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Hello again! Sorry about the long wait… I have been really busy lately. Anyway I have got a few chapters typed up, so I should be on track soonish… _

_Enjoy! _

_(Heartland4life)_

Erin and Vlad had retreated to Erin's room. Neither of them wanted to run the risk of bumping into Bertrand or The Count. They sat on the couch by Erin's coffin in a comfortable silence withdrawing into their own minds until Vlad had calmed down, then Erin spoke,

"Vlad…?"

"Yeah." Vladimir replied, slightly distracted.

"Does it hurt?" she asked her voice slightly wavy.

Now Vlad was concerned. He moved closer to Erin, looking into her eyes,

"Does what hurt?"

"You purposely killed your own kind, Vlad."

Vlad sighed, looking away. He hated to admit it but it did. It really hurt … thinking about it brought a cauldron full of emotion back. He hadn't felt it after he had killed Sethius, the adrenaline was still pumping then…

"Vlad?" Erin asked when she realised he had slipped back into the confines of his own mind.

"It does…" He said quietly. Even though Sethius was a complete nutjob, he had still killed his own kind. He'd never really done that before.

In that moment Vlad felt like crying. Killing wasn't something to be proud of, no matter who it was… but he couldn't let go of his raging emotions… not now, not in front of Erin.

He looked over to her and could see that she was as close to giving in as he was, so he tightly wrapped his arm around her in comfort, holding her close. Erin graciously accepted his cool, comforting embrace.

Erin had missed this in the two weeks she had been away. Many days she had found herself remembering these sorts of times to get her through the day, in the hope that she could go back to Vlad. Thankfully that day had come; although not in the most pleasant of ways.

Their moment was interrupted by a small boy poking his head through the door.

"Vlad….?"

"Yes, Wolfie?"

"Vlad, they're gone… they're all gone, aren't they."

Erin sat up slowly, releasing herself from Vlad.

"What?"

"All those vampires… they're d-dead aren't they?" Wolfie asked, holding his teddy tightly.

Both Erin and Vlad sighed. Wolfie still hadn't quite grasped the concept that vampires were already dead, but they knew what he meant. How on earth were they going to explain what they had done to a 5 year old?

Erin took charge, "Come here…" she offered the spot on her lap. Wolfie took it slowly. He liked Erin. She smelt nice and was always warm and comforting, unlike the rest of his family; who were moody and unpredictable most of the time.

Silence held the room for a while, with both Erin and Vlad considering how to explain the previous night's events to Wolfie.

Vladimir looked outside to the full moon. Night was beginning to fall quicker and quicker these days; a sure sign of winter. The beams from the moon began to spill in through Vlad's half closed blind, coming to rest just in front of Wolfie, who suddenly subconsciously followed his werewolf side and jumped into the light; transforming instantaneously.

Erin gasped, placing a hand on Vlad's thigh in shock. Vlad smiled. Erin had never seen that happen before, she knew it happened; she just hadn't seen it. Wolfie howled at the full moon, along with Zoltan who had been asleep in the corner until now.

"VLADIMIR!"

Vlad Jumped. Sighing when he realised who it was. He hated it when his father called him like that… Then again, he had done it on a regular basis before he'd half-mastered telepathy… And he still did do it…

"_What?"_ He sent back telepathically.

"_Your guests are here, Vlad."_

Vlad groaned,

"_What… Now?"_

"_Yes, now. Get down here, Vladdy."_

Vlad flung his head backwards, expecting it to meet with the back of the couch, but instead hitting it hard on the wall. He winced,

"Fogging garlic!" He swore, gaining a look from Erin, Zoltan and Wolfie and an extremely painful telepathic lashing from his father.

"_VLADIMIR DRACULA! LANGUAGE!" _

Again, he winced, rubbing his head. He hadn't meant to say that or send it to his father. Regrettably, he'd have to talk to Bertrand about selective telepathy/speaking and the difference between them later. Right now he had to attend a vampire feast…fun.

"They're here." He told Erin and his brother, standing.

Erin looked at Vlad curiously.

"For the 'celebration'…" He eyed her up and down. "You should probably get changed…"

"Gee, thanks." Erin said, faking hurt. Vlad didn't seem to notice.

"No, I… I didn't mean-"

"It's okay, Vlad… I was joking…" Erin truly believed that Vlad really shouldn't be going to a party. He was too stressed as it was. She looked over to Wolfie as she heard Vlad whoosh next door to his room transmitting the words _'be careful'_ into her mind.

Even though Wolfie was a dog at the moment, it still felt strange to dress in front of him. With Zoltan it was just plain weird. So she decided to send them away.

"Come on, Wolfie. Out, I have to get changed. " Wolfie obediently left with Zoltan following; he seemed to be the one to keep the young 'Were-pire' company when he transformed. He was also the one who could translate for him.

Erin quickly chose a vampire-ish outfit, slipped it on and fixed her hair in the mirror. This was going to be another long night, and she was already tired. She was about to leave when she remembered her stasis spray. She quickly squirted it on all her major pulse points. There wasn't much of the watered-down liquid left. It would last for an hour tops; but it was all she had at the moment.

_(Heartland4life)_

_What did you think?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

_I hope you enjoy it! 3 _

_(Heartland4life)_

Vlad opened his wardrobe slowly. He had a choice of black, black, black… or black. He chose his black cape and slipped it on over the black leather jacket he was wearing. Vlad was really beginning to really hate his feast leathers they were just too… dark. He fixed his hair… or thought he was fixing it, He couldn't tell… he could never get used to that. Sighing, he whooshed downstairs to face the relentless crowd of vampires. He just hoped that Erin still had some stasis spray…

_(Hearland4life)_

Erin looked around at the crowd of Vampires flooding the throne room. It was an eerie feeling being in a room full of vampires again. Thank goodness it wasn't a Carpathian feast… that would have meant an act like last time, which had given her nightmares for three months… staring down into that bright orange, steaming…- she didn't want to think about it. She wanted to find Vlad and find out exactly what was going to happen at this celebratory feast The Count had organised.

She spotted him near the blood, being offered what looked like actual blood rather than his usual soya substitute, by his father.

"Vlad" Vlad turned from the blood, his eyes as dark as his cape. He looked at her for a second before snapping himself out of it.

"Oh, Erin."

Erin gazed at The Count. He shouldn't be trying to force his son into something he clearly didn't want to do. She grabbed a bottle of soya blood from the table and handed it over to Vlad. He took it gratefully.

"Thanks." He still couldn't get the longing for pure blood out of his head though. He took a gulp, satisfied for the moment.

"You're going to have to drink blood someday, Vladdy." The Count stated, before turning,

"RENFEILD! Not over there, you imbecile, near the thrones!"

Renfeild had no idea what he was doing with the last-minute cobwebs and fake spiders. He hadn't had a chance to collect some real ones. He would normally pose as a vermin-exterminator to gather them, but since the time he had squashed Amilda that had not been an option. Renfeild was now about to hang them up above the entrance to the room, much to The Count's disgust.

"Big bro!"

Both The Count and his son turned to face Ivan.

"Ivan." They said in unison.

Ivan poked his head around The Count and Vlad to get a look at Erin.

"Who's this?" he said, moving closer.

For a second, Erin thought that her stasis spray had worn off; Ivan Dracula was string at her so intently. Vlad didn't seem to notice.

"Oh… err… just a recently bitten half-fang." He lied, taking a swig of Soya blood to cover up. Ivan clapped him hard on the back, making him spill some of the red liquid on his cape.

"I knew you could do it, Vladimir!" Ivan said, still eyeing her.

Vlad grinned proudly, wiping the 'synthetic goo' from his robes. He then purposely lowered his perfectly white fangs, and stepped in front of Erin protectively. It was a sign of possessive dominance which was expected in their culture under these circumstances, Erin knew that; but it still felt like she was being used.

Once The count and Ivan had left with their drinks Vlad and Erin relaxed. They slowly turned to face each other.

"Sorry." Vlad apologised. He knew how much fangs and biting seemed to scare her.

"It's ok, Vlad."

Vlad had a strange expression on his face, making Erin slightly nervous,

"What?" She quizzed.

"It's just… Now that I've said that you kind of have to pretend that you are completely loyal to me…" He cringed at the thought of Erin acting like a servant to him for the rest of the night.

Erin sighed, confused at what exactly she had to do.

"When a vampire _creates_ a half-fang, _rather_ than draining them, it releases toxins in the breather brain which makes the breather loyal to whoever bit them… I mean, you saw Ryan, right?"

She couldn't deny that. Ryan followed Ingrid around like a magnet. He wouldn't leave her alone. She didn't want to do that to Vlad… it looked horribly annoying. She placed her hands on his shoulder, reassuring his apologetic look.

"Ok. I won't leave your side, Master." She joked; Vlad seemed to take it more seriously.

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry."

"… At least I can protect you better this way." Vlad said with a truthful smile.

"VLADIMIR!" It was The Count.

"Father." He replied nobly, sighing slightly. Everyone was looking at him and his 'half-fang' now.

"Your guests want to hear the story of our success!" The Count explained clearly.

Vladimir sighed quickly. With everyone watching he'd have to put on a show.

"Erin." He said sternly.

Erin knew this was her queue.

" Master Vladimir." She saw a slight glint of annoyance in his eyes at the mention of the word 'Master', but she had to do it.

"Go and find Renfeild, tell him to bring in our guests' meals."

A round of cheers and claps erupted from the group of around 20 vampires.

"Of course…" Erin replied before obediently turning towards the door.

_(Hearland4life)_

"Renfeild!" Erin called as she neared Renfeild's dirty kitchen. She tripped over Wolfie, who was sleeping in the doorway, he yelped slightly.

"Wolfie!" She said, slightly annoyed. He was bad enough with personal space as a 'human' but when he turned he could be ten times as worse. Wolfie wagged his tail in apology.

"Renfeild!" Erin called again.

"Yes, Mistress Erin."

"Renfeild. I am not your mistress." She sighed. She didn't know how Vlad put up with this 'master' business, "They're ready for their meals now."

"Right…"

"What have you made, anyway."

"The Count's favourite; Ox's nose marinated in a badger sauce with a roasted mouse on the side." He lifted up a silver dome covering one of the plates, "Oh- and maggots."

Erin gagged. How could Vlad stand all of this disgusting stuff?

Eventually, Erin and Renfeild got all the plates out to the vampires, who were now tucking in to their 'delicious' meals, whilst listening intently to Vlad's story. They had no help from Wolfie at all. He had decided to lie in the doorway obstructing their path. After the very last plate had been delivered, Erin moved closer to Vlad, who was still telling the story.

"And then I defeated the almighty Sethius, reducing him to no more than a pile of smouldering ashes! Sethius is no more!" This aroused another round of cheering and stamping of feet.

Vlad had badly wanted to use the word 'we' rather than 'I', but his father had insisted that he begin to take responsibility of his power over his kind; which meant that he was required to take full responsibility for the final defeat of Sethius. That wasn't to say that The Count wasn't boasting at all…

"Now, enjoy your meals, in celebration of Sethius' defeat, my friends!" His 'friends' began to chat away while stabbing meat with knives and forks.

Vlad blinked; a strange smell had filled his nostrils as he said that. Something was wrong. He moved back to find something blocking his path. It was Erin.

"Oh, Erin!" He said, startled, then he registered what the smell was, and his eyes widened slightly, "Erin. How long has it been?"

"What do you mean?"

"Since you put on the stasis spray?" He whispered through his teeth.

Erin touched her neck, "Oh my g- has it…?" She paused in realisation, "… I don't have any more…"

Vlad simply nodded, looking at the other vampires with no expression on his face. Some had hooked on to the fact that there was fresh, drinkable slayer blood in their presence, but they were too busy eating to take much notice.

"Excuse us a moment," Vlad said virtuously, "My half-fang and I have some business to attend to." – A line straight from his father's book.

Vlad's father looked at his son, perplexed, for a moment before continuing his meal; smugly answering questions and elaborating on the previous nights events.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry about the long wait. As you may or may not know, I lost my USB; which contained ALL of my stuff for this story!... But it's OK! I found it. It's been through the washing, but everything is still there _

_Hope you enjoy it! It's a pretty short chapter, but there's longer ones coming! _

_(Hearland4life)_

Chapter 6

As soon as Erin and Vlad exited the throne room Vlad dropped the act and returned to his normal self.

"Are you sure there is no more?" Vlad asked urgently.

Erin looked at Vlad's worried face, "No, I watered it down last night. Even then there was only enough for 2 hours."

Vlad blinked in thought, subconsciously undoing his top button. Surely he could just say that he had only bitten her this morning and her breather scent hadn't completely worn off… But then how would he explain the breathing and the heartbeat?

That was when he heard Miss McCauley.

"Vladimir!" She was coming straight towards them, "Vla-…" She paused, "What _are_ you wearing?!"

"Oh," Vlad looked at his cape and robe. Thank goodness he had refused to wear his crown, "Ahhh… we're having a fancy dress party… A family get-together… sort of… Thing…"

Miss McCauley looked slightly perplexed, but accepted the given answer,

"Well, there are two people wanting to see you and your father outside… Mina and Jonno?"

Erin saw Vlad look to the ceiling as he rolled his eyes and bit his lip. What were they doing here now?

"They said it was urgent… maybe I should talk to your father-"

"Ah- no, he's a little busy at the moment… I um, I can deal with it."

Miss McCauley raised her eyebrows,

"I think it's probably best if I speak to your fa-"

Vlad grabbed her arm as she began to walk past them towards the door,

"No."

"Vladimir…" her voice was becoming stern.

Erin interrupted,

"Ahh, Miss McCauley, what Vlad is trying to say is that Mina and Jonno want to talk to him anyway, and Mr Count is quite busy at the moment…"

Vlad looked at Erin, silently thanking her for explaining.

"Well… Ok then… shall I invite them in?"

"No, we'll go to them." They couldn't have two slayers in the building while there were so many vampires around, added to the fact that they were beginning peace negotiations with the Slayers Guild.

Miss McCauley turned and headed back towards her office.

_(Heartland4life)_

_Stay tuned for the next enthralling instalment! :P Which will be much, much, MUCH, quicker this time, I promise! _


	7. Chapter 7

_HELLO! Ok. I have a couple of questions…_

_HyaHya: What exactly do you mean by 'can Miss McCauley be enlightened of the vampires status?'? I'm a little confused… _

_Catlover: what do you want them to find out about Erin exactly? _

_Anyway thankyou all for your lovely comments! It really is inspiring __ and it means a lot that you guys like my style and where this story is going… coz I certainly have no idea! Ideas are welcome, don't forget __… Ok. So here is your next chapter… _

_(Heartland4life)_

**Chapter 7**

Once Miss McCauley had closed the door the tension rose. Vlad was thinking quickly,

"You'll have to go, Erin. Tell them that now is not a good time and that I will be in contact with them tomorrow…"

"But won't the others suspect something if I'm not there?"

Vlad did his top button up again, "… I'll just tell them that I have sent you to find a fresh breather or something…" He looked deep into Erin's eyes before refocussing, "…Just go, and do It quickly! Before someone smells them..."

Erin held his gaze as the adrenaline pumped around her body. Vlad saw the slightly scared look in her eyes. He wanted so badly to take it away, to suck it out of her so that she would never be scared again. Slowly, he found himself leaning towards Erin's perfect, warm lips.

"VLADIMIR!"

The two jumped back, startled. Vlad ran a hand through his black hair and Erin subconsciously smoothed her dress.

"Go." He insisted.

Erin left. Vlad turned towards his father,

"Dad…I-"

"They're getting suspicious in there Vladdy, what's going on out here?"

He considered how to explain it carefully,

"Well… ummm…" Perhaps it was better to just get strait to the point, "Mina and Jonno have, well… sort of, turned up… and-"

"WHAT?"

Vlad sighed, knowing everyone would hear the rest of their conversation.

"NOW?!"

Vlad attempted to calm his enraged father before he did anything drastic,

"Dad, Erin is looking after it, its ok."

"Pfft!"

"Oh, come on, dad! We can trust her!" Vlad replied in a harsh whisper. Not that it would make a difference to vampires.

"Do you really believe that?"

"Dad! Can we not discuss this now?" His teeth were clenched and his eyes wide, turning black.

"She wanted to kill _all_ of us!"

Vlad turned towards the door to the throne room, groaning and rolling his eyes. His father stopped him.

"Vladdy,"

Vlad didn't turn, but listened.

"…They want to see you in your crown." The Count said, rather regretfully, almost as if he knew what Vlad would do…

Vlad groaned again and whooshed to his room. This couldn't happen. Not now.

_(Heartland4life)_

Erin opened the front door to the school and stepped out into the cool night's air. She found Mina and Jonno standing near a black van. She could hardly make it out from the velvet sky. Putting her hands in her pockets, she walked over purposefully,

"Mina, Jonno."

Turning, Mina sighed and crossed her arms. Jonno just stared at the ground.

"Erin. We needed to talk to _Vladimir_; not you. That is why we came at this time of day…"

"I know, but Vlad's a little…" she tried to find the right word, "Busy at the moment… He said that it would be better if he contacted you tomorrow afternoon or in the evening sometime…"

"This is extremely important, Erin." Jonno pointed out. As if it wasn't obvious enough!

"Yes. I know, but you know what The Count's like. Once he gets his mind set on a celebration, he'll stop at nothing…" That last word faded on her tongue.

"What?"

Erin was silent for a second, unsure of if she had gone too far, "You see, after the final defeat of Sethius… The Count wanted to celebrate… and ahh… that means that there's about… let's say, 20 vampires in the school at the moment…"

They were stunned, although they did not seem to be weapon-less…

"So I think that it's best if you leave before they smell you…"

Mina looked at her as if she was stupid. Of course; Stasis spray! It was standard slayer issue these days…

"… You wouldn't have a spare bottle of that, would you?"

"Are they turning on you?"

"Oh, no!" Erin looked down at her freezing cold bare legs, "It's just that not all the vampires want this truce… so…"

"Right, Jonno." Mina indicated for her son to hand the spare bottle over to the Ex-slayer. He looked reluctant. Mina sighed, signalling with her eyes.

"Go on. Its slayer law to protect all humans, weather we want to or not…"

Jonno handed it over, giving Erin a piercing look.

"… Thanks."

Finally Jonno spoke,

"How do we know we can trust you… or Vlad for that matter?"

"Jonno, he saved your life… and your mum's!"

"But you saved his, after you promised us you would stake him at the next opportunity!" He paused, "And he killed my father…"

"Jonno! We are meant to be discussing peace, not creating wars." Mina interrupted. Jonno backed off, although he was still a little wary.

"Well, I suppose I should get back before they miss me…"

"Right, well tell Vladimir that he must contact us before midnight tomorrow, or we'll come here and come in with weapons; _no matter what_." Mina fished around in her pocket before drawing out a card, "And give this to him."

It was a business card with the address of the new HQ and the updated guild logo on the right hand corner and a name on the bottom. They guild must have been wimps to change everything after Vlad and his dad had destroyed their UV Ray gun…

"Don't forget." Jonno managed to say before his mum opened the van door.

Erin nodded, looking blankly at the card and the name on the bottom corner. It was the name of the new 'Chief of Guild', and it rang way too many alarm bells.

_(Heartland4life)_

_I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it… I was doing this instead of homework… hehe… _


End file.
